Apache Kid Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Tough Hombre! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Russ Heath | Inker2_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Western tale. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Arrows West! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Werner Roth | Inker3_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Aloysius Kare spots a wagon heading into territory owned by the territorial Xaxe tribe and rides down and tries to get the people to turn around. However, Kare finds that the travelers are a family and that they are taking the path through Xaxe territory as the mother is terribly ill and needs immediate medical attention, and to go another another way would mean her death. Kare agrees to help lead them through Xaxe territory in order to insure their safety. Despite their reservations, the family agree to allow Kare to help him. They are spotted by members of the Xaxe tribe and they begin stalking the trespassers. Kare notices them and rides off, leaving the family to believe that he has abandoned them. However, the reality is that Kare is changing into the Apache Kid to confront the Xaxe warriors on their trail. Apache Kid orders the Xaxe's to stand down and let the family pass through their land. When the Xaxe refuse they attack Apache Kid. However, Apache Kid is able to best them all in battle and waves the family through and onward to safety. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Xaxe Tribe Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Badman For Boothill! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Golden Kid! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Western tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Code of the Apache! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Werner Roth | Inker6_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Synopsis6 = In a local saloon, a stranger from out of town suddenly begins suggesting that they wipe out the local Apaches, considering them all savages. However, none of the people in the saloon take his side and the man storms out. Among the people in the saloon is Aloysius Kare who decides to find out what the man is up to. Riding after him, Kare tries to question him, but is knocked out for his trouble. Nightwind carries Kare back to the Apache village where Red Hawk sweeps him off to his tent and nurses him back to health. Revived and having changed into the Apache Kid, learns that there are no troubles among the Native Americans to incite and attack. He rushes off to town to deal with the rabblerouser before he causes any trouble. He leaves before White Swan can see him, and so she follows after him. Back in town, Apache Kid watches through the skylight at the saloon and overhears the stranger telling the men that they need to take up arms against the Apaches. He tells them that he represents the Black Diamond Arms Company and that he can set them up with weapons in under 3 days. However, the locals are not swayed that the Apaches are a threat until the stranger spots Apache Kid in the skylight and shoots at him. Apache Kid falls through the glass and accused of being a spy and is taken prisoner. Before things can get any worse, White Swan enters into the saloon and swears that the Apaches are not a threat. To prove how serious she is, she threatens to plug a dagger into her own heart to prove how serious she is. Realizing that the Apaches are not lying, the locals turn against the man trying to set them against the Natives. The man tries to escape, but the Apache Kid beats him to a pulp. The stranger surrenders and admits that he wasn't an arms dealer, he was really looking to swindle people out of their money and skip town. With the stranger turned over to the authorities, Apache Kid and White Swan return home. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed fraudster Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}